Make It Stop
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: (Based off of "Make it Stop" by Rise Against) Elias was never one to abandon the Ghosts when duty calls. But in a situation involving his sons, he has no other choice. (Rated T for depression, mentions of bullying, and tears)


**Hey readers. I'm back with another story. I'm finally out of school, first of all! So... WOOP WOOP! Also I've been listening to a song called, Make it Stop (September's Children), by Rise Against. It's a song I've never listened to, and when I saw the music video for it, struck me so hard. I've never listened/ seen a song or music video that was so powerful... But I listened to it nonstop while replaying Ghosts to collect all the Rorke Files, and I just thought I'd make a one shot based off of the song.**

 **A few quick side notes: This is set before the ODIN attack, this is also before Rorke goes all psycho on the Ghosts, and this would make Logan fourteen-years and Hesh sixteen years.**

 **Edit: Hoi! I figured I'd revise this a bit and make it better :3**

* * *

"Hey Elias, sir," Merrick began as he and the lieutenant walked down the hall, "Forgot to ask, but how've your boys been?"

Elias smiled, "They've been growing quickly."

"Growing into trouble-makers?"

"Haha. I doubt that. I've talked to them this week, they said they've been well behaved and clean-"

Both stopped when they heard a vibrating noise coming from Elias's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone, seeing that the guardian he hired to watch his boys (Monica was her name by the way) was trying to get a hold of him. He looked at Merrick, "Go on. I'll meet you there."

"'Kay, sir," Merrick walked forward to the briefing room, which wasn't far from where he was. Though he stopped when he heard the tone of Elias' voice move from mellow to concerned, "He what?"

He turned around, seeing the expression on Elias' face change as well. It looked like he was trying to hold back any emotion he was feeling. He nodded, "Alright... No. I-I'll be there. Just keep an eye on him... See you soon."

Elias hung up and made his way towards Merrick, who questioned, "Is everything okay, sir?"

Elias opened the door, "I'll explain everything in there."

Merrick entered, where three other men had been waiting for them. They heard Ajax comment, also sensing a roll in his eyes, "You guys took your time."

"Hush up, Ajax," Merrick hissed.

The higher rank, Gabriel Rorke, kept his gaze on Elias, immediately sensing something was wrong, "Something the matter, Elias?"

The lieutenant choked on his words for a moment, but cleared his throat, "My youngest son uh... Had to be driven to a hospital earlier today for a psych evaluation. The person watching them, found a suicide note crumpled up in the corner of his room and..." Elias stopped, pausing to prepare not to show any emotion. It was dead silent. The Ghosts were exchanging surprised and concerned looks with one another. Elias finally spoke again when he gathered the strength to talk, clearing his throat, "Rorke, sir, I'm going to need to dismiss myself since he seems to be more important considering the situation he's in."

"I understand, lieutenant," Rorke nodded, sympathy written in his eyes, "Go on. Be with your son."

"We're sorry, Elias," Merrick put his hand on his shoulder, "Hope the kid can get better from all this."

Elias smiled wanly to return the comfort, "Thank you; all of you." He exited the briefing room and shut the door behind him. He let a tear slip from his eye, and all he could think was what went wrong for his youngest son.

* * *

No one said anything to each other as they left the hospital. The youngest Walker, Logan, kept his head down and his arm wrapped around his older brother, Hesh. Monica unlocked her car. She was tired after waiting nearly all day and she looked at the blonde in the rear-view mirror, who was also looking worn out. "Logan, you should've told me," She sighed, "I would've been able to help."

"Just be glad I told someone," Logan murmured.

"Why not me then?"

"You just... Weren't the right person to talk to. You wouldn't understand what I was going through anyway."

"Maybe I would if you've told me. But we instead had to drive forty-five minutes to a mental hospital."

"Hmm..."

Monica stopped at a red light and turned around to face the brothers, "Logan, do you understand that once you're admitted into one, your military career would've been over. They're not enlisting crazy people-"

"I'm not crazy-"

"Doctors would've thought so. Remember the ward you were in? It's where they kept people who were mad enough to hurt themselves or others."

"Well I knew that..."

"Is that what you wanted when I got the call from your school counselor?"

"You're the one that called first when you found the note-"

"But did you want that? Did you want to be kept there alone? We wouldn't do anything about it.

You'd be stuck in there for a few days and then you'd have to find a different career."

Logan's eyes welded up with tears, and he buried them into the palms of his hands, "I just wanted someone that could understand... I gave my life one last chance to actually talk to someone that understood... But..."

"Y-You know, Monica," Hesh broke in, "You're not even helping him."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Well, showing some sympathy would be a start. He wanted to put a gun to his head and you seem more upset about the trip to the hospital. Or you could just shut up if you've got nothing better to say."

Monica stared at Hesh before putting her focus back on the road, sighing tensely, "I called your dad while we were there. He said he'd be home in a few hours."

Hesh pulled Logan back into his arms, who cried heavily but silently. The older brother kept his glare on Monica, once in a while glancing at Logan to run his hand through the short, shaggy locks of hair. The little brother didn't want to see his father like this. He was still darkened with sadness and anxiety, and Logan knew it'd wreck Elias to see his son not giving a damn about his life.

Around 7:00, the three made it home and Monica advised Logan to keep his door open for the night. He didn't question anything and he got up to his room only to collapse on his bed shortly after. _Where to start with all of this? Maybe with those kids at school? No. Too far ahead._

 _Telling him I'm gay?_

Logan slowly began to cry again. Since he came out to one of his friends about his sexuality, that friend spread the word like wildfire. Soon came the negative notes on his locker, mostly saying he was a fag and all. Then things took a turn when he stepped onto the physical stage of bullying. Kids would take his supplies and throw them into the garbage or they'd shove into the brick walls of the school.

But he finally had enough on a night when he and Hesh decided to walk to the mall. On their way over, they were jumped by some of Logan's classmates and a few older kids. They managed to get in several good hits on the younger sibling before Hesh broke it off by breaking a kid's nose. Logan was left curled up on the ground, being an emotional mess. All Hesh could do was hold him close and wonder why his baby brother deserved this.

Then came the suicide note. Logan had no idea how he was going to carry it out, but he knew that he didn't want to be here anymore. All he learned was that this world was full of hate and nothing good would come out of it.

Logan looked up when he heard a few taps on his door. Hesh stood at his doorway, "Monica ordered food for us."

"I already ate at the ER," Logan murmured, looking at his clock. It was already 9:39. _Wow. That's pretty late._ Though they raised their heads at the sound of the door opening and closing. "Dad?" Hesh ran downstairs and Logan tensed up. _No. He can't see me this way._

Logan buried his head under the pillow and held it tightly against him. His knuckles paled as he cried more. He heard Hesh and Elias giving their greeting, and Monica broke the little family reunion to explain the situation once more. He tensed even more when he heard his father's footsteps come up the stairs. _No no no no no! Don't come up here!_

Logan laid on his side, but kept the pillow on his head. Then he heard the footsteps stop and his light came on. "Logan?" Elias sat at the foot of his son's bed. Logan shook at the force silent sobs. "Son? Look at me."

He obeyed slowly taking the pillow off of his head and sitting up. "I thought you were supposed to be at Sierra Vista..." He sniffed

"I came back for you," Elias said, "You seemed more important."

"I'm not though. Someone like me doesn't belong here. It's just a waste of space."

"What ever gives you that idea?"

Logan said nothing more. _I can't say it..._ He shook his head and shrunk away. Elias set a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm only trying to help, Logan. You can tell me anything. Alright?"

Logan breathed in, "They're treating me like I'm a piece of crap, dad."

"Who is?"

"The kids at school. Everyone knows I'm..." He swallowed, "Gay... And they're handling it like it's a bad thing! They're taking my stuff! They're pushing me! They're beating me up!"

Logan inhaled and exhaled. He cried more. But he knew he had to tell him at some point. Though he felt his reaction would be like the students. But Logan instead felt his father's warm embrace, "Why'd you handle it on your own then?"

"I thought I could take it," He answered, "You've trained us to the be the men you wanted us to be... And I thought I could get through it. You did."

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself though. I'd have no idea how I would be happy if I've lost you."

"You've got Hesh though."

"I know. I love you both very much. If I've lost either one of you, that'd only spread more pain onto me. But do you understand how important you are to me and everyone else?"

Logan was about to answer, no. But he stopped, thinking about Hesh and how he broke that kid's nose. He remembered how tight he was being held by his big brother. Monica had been there too, who was only worried sick the whole time since she found the suicide note. Finally, Elias was here with him. He'd flown all the here just for him. These people had been there for him. They hate to see him in pain.

Logan sniffed, holding Elias tighter, "Yes... Yes, I understand."

"Son, you've got no idea how worried I was when I got the call." The father looked over to see Hesh joining in on the huddle, wrapping his arms around his little brother, "And you nearly gave me a heart attack I found out how much pain you were in."

Logan smiled through his tears, "I... I *hic* I love you guys. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Apology accepted. But don't be so anxious to say something next time. Capiche?"

Logan sniffed, nodding, "Okay."


End file.
